Uchiha's Demon
by IzumiSenpai
Summary: Uchiha Izumi, She is possessed by a Demon called VI. She got the 'EYE' when the demon took over her body and killed her parents, little sister. But her uncle saved her by controling the demon with sharingan. Now, Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui adventuring the Shinobi World. Will the Demon take over Izumi's Soul? OCxITACHI ITACHIXOC & OCxMADARA MADARAXOC v
1. Geniuses

-Sorry I know this story suxs and bad ^, im just trying my best to finish part 1 so I can start in part 2.

Itachi-san! said the little girl.  
what? Izumi-kun? Itachi replies.  
isn t that sweet shop you re talking about? pointing on the shop.  
Oh Yeah! Itachi said.

HELLO! a boy came out of nowhere.  
SHISUI! and Izumi punched him ~ Stop scaring us, baka. Itachi said.  
sorry . Shisui said.  
so what are you doing here guys? Shisui said.  
hunting. Izumi said.  
buying. Itachi said.  
uhh.. which one of them? Shisui Questioned.  
.. Yo! Guys, Shisui! you ll be late for the chunin exams! a man called.  
Ao-Sensei! Izumi said.  
.. He said he ll go now. Itachi said.  
don t you lie. Izumi said.  
what. Let s go, first let me go buy dango for us. Izumi said.

So the chunin exam is that way? Itachi said.  
Yeah. Izumi answered.  
oh look it s kakashi-senpai! Shisui said.  
HI ! Kakashi! Izumi said.  
Oh! Hi! Uh, I forgot you re ? kakashi said.  
It s Obito s Cousin Izumi replied.  
OH.. Kakashi said.  
let s go..? Itachi said.  
See you later, kakashi-senpai! Shisui said Ok Good Luck! Kakashi said.  
go Izumi said.  
and the pass this chunin exam! Itachi said.  
YOU GUYS THINK ITS EASY?! Shisui said.  
we already did it, it was so easy. Izumi and Itachi talked.  
GAAH!


	2. Invitation

Itachi san I wanted to ask you this.. izumi said.  
? why didn t Ao-Sensei train us before? izumi questioned.  
maybe he believed that we are strong enough to get the jounin level? Itachi said.  
Uhm Uhm I ll go? Shisui said.  
All the new genins took their seats to take chunin exam level one.  
Although, the two of us passed the exam, Itachi got the Jounin Level, I got the Chunin Level, I lost to Itachi. Izumi talks A guy named Danzo got interested on Team Seven.  
(Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi are The Old Team Seven & Their sensei is Uchiha Ao, they are named several names: Team Uchiha, Geniuses, Sharingan Team )

Shisui, Izumi, Itachi Hokage-sama needs you Ao said.  
huh? that s weird. Hokage needs us but why? maybe that s urgent, lets go. -In the Hokage s Office-  
The Three of you, are invited to ANBU. Third said.  
what.. It s from Danzo the ANBU leader, it s an invitation to ANBU level, its higher than the jounin level, as if your team is no longer seven, I heard people call you geniuses, team Uchiha. But you three are truly strong and fitted to be in the ANBU group/level. Third explained.  
but there are one of us is genin is it okay? izumi said.  
it doesn t matter if you are chunin or jounin neither genin, but atleast you have a talent as a ninja. Third said.

I cant believe we are ANBU now. Izumi said.  
AWESOME Shisui said.  
Congratulations ~ Ao said.  
So guys, we are no longer team. Ao said.  
Yeah, we ll miss you the three of them talking in the same time.  
Yeah me too, because you are the ANBU level you are sent of separate missions and S ranked. Ao said.  
I m Jounin, it means that you guys surpassed me, the third will arrange a new team for me, you guys are truly strong. Ao said.  
ok this is twisted. Izumi said.  
I think the third said to us to go to someone called Danzo. Itachi said.  
Yeah but where is he? Shisui said.  
You Uchiha sure are talented. Danzo said and appeared out of nowhere.  
well you already know that the Uchiha clan is planning to take-over konoha. Danzo said.  
lets go to the ANBU hideout and talk about this case. Danzo said.  
-after -  
Bye Shisui Izumi said.  
Bye Shisui said.  
Let s go Itachi Izumi said.  
As they arrive home tired.  
LATE! Mother, we had a long mission. Itachi said.  
Yeah, Aunt-Mikoto. Izumi said.  
fine, dinner will be ready soon. Mikoto said.  
NII-SAN ! ONEE-SAMA ! Oh Sasuke! Izumi said.  
Hi Sasuke! Itachi said.  
Nii-san, Onee-sama lets play before dinner is ready! Sasuke said.  
Sorry Sasuke maybe next time. Itachi poked on sasuke s forehead LIKE ALWAYS 3.  
Im so sorry Sasuke, your brother is right, we ll play tomorrow okay? izumi said.  
Ok Sasuke said.  
don t be sad, we just came from a long mission, I promise you I ll play with you tomorrow. Izumi said.  
what about nii-san? Sasuke said.  
I don t know he might over-sleep or do the same. Izumi said hehehehe. Sasuke laughed.  
fine fine I ll play too Itachi said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - 


	3. First S-Rank Mission!

Itachi-san! Danzo ordered me to go to a mission. Izumi said.  
Huh? Rank? Itachi said.  
S-Rank Mission. Izumi said.  
Okay, be careful and come back ALIVE! Itachi said.  
fine, fine. Izumi said.  
Nii-san, where is Onee-sama going to? Sasuke said.  
she have an important mission, so did you enjoy playing? Itachi said.  
Yeah! Its fun with you and Onee-sama! Sasuke said.  
I heard you re going to Academy? Itachi said.  
Yes! I ll start going academy next week! Sasuke said.

{IZUMI}  
hmm, he said something about the hidden mist Let me read about this mission while walking So she took out a scroll of information about Hidden Mist Mission S-RANKED.  
It says retrieve Konoha s secret scroll from Momochi Zabuza, the hidden mist rogue ninja -  
Mist? You Konoha ninja wont mind your own businesses. A man said.  
show yourself Momochi Zabuza, I heard that you silent kill, but it wont work on me. Izumi said.  
Zabuza slashed his execution blade on izumi but she blocked it Not bad. Zabuza said.  
Your attacks is useless to these eyes, Zabuza. Izumi said.  
Eh? That s a sharingan? Zabuza said.  
My sharingan is more powerful, Zabuza, taste the power of the Mangekyo (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) Izumi said.  
what? Zabuza said.  
Zabuza is in Izumi s powerful genjutsu Tskyoumi.  
Where am i? Zabuza said.  
You re under my genjutsu now tell me where is the scroll.. Izumi said.  
hmph, like I m going to tell you. Zabuza said.  
I have no choice Tskyoumi, 1 day. Izumi said.  
-Later~

My eyes ! Izumi said.  
I shouldn t use them ~~ Danzo-sama, I retrieved the stolen Scroll. Izumi said.  
good job, You can go now. Danzo said.

.AT HOME :P .  
Where is Itachi, Aunt-Mikoto? Izumi said.  
He s in a mission. Mikoto said.  
So Um can I ask you an important question? izumi said.  
I ll answer. Mikoto said Aunt Is my seal weakening? izumi said.  
?!... Uh um No, But the only thing I know about you is you awakened your mangekyo when you killed your parents Mikoto said.  
But I didn t mean to Izumi said. I know. Mikoto said.  
- Im Home. Itachi came.  
Welcome Back, Itachi-san! izumi said.  
Thanks Itachi said.  
I don t know why but, let s go to the dango store? Izumi said.  
Ok. Itachi said.  
I want to tell you something. Izumi said.  
is it urgent? Itachi said.  
not really, but it may be useful or not but I want you to know the information izumi said.  



	4. The Demon VI

-At the Dango store-  
So you told me you wanted to talk to me about? Itachi said.  
Itachi-san, your mother lied to you about rogue ninjas killed my parents and little sister. Izumi said.  
What?! Itachi said.  
The Killer is actually.. Me. Why? Is it for some reason? Itachi said.  
It s been 6 years since we graduated from academy and the exams, so its 7 years ago I have a demon blood rushing through me, its from my ancestor the legendary female Uchiha Manami, They say that she have the demon called Vi (Vee). Generation passed until it pauses here, none, her son, grandson, and pauses to her great-granddaughter, Me. I have the blood of a demon and I m its vessel. I m giving you this information so you may need it next time 7 years ago, when I killed my own family this purple, demon eye appeared in my left eye. But your father controlled the demon with his sharingan for my sake and the others, so I don t go on rampage and even up destroying the whole village in one blow Izumi Explained.  
Aha, what do you meant about Uchiha Manami? Who is she exactly? Itachi said.  
She is Uchiha Madara s wife, I know it s awkward that our ancestor Got married. But no one can erase it s emotion even though they MUST love, they can t stop loving, even if they create hatred, Hatred only comes when one person ruins the definition of love, Animals Love, Humans Love, Everything Loves. No one can stop the love. Izumi said.  
Izumi, Itachi? What are you doing here? Shisui came.  
you guys are in a date? Shisui said.  
nonoononononono! they both talking in the same time.  
It s just an urgent meeting! izumi said.  
yeah! Itachi said.  
Oh by the way we gotta go both of them left.  
Uhh, guys? Shisui said.  
-

Itachi-san tomorrow sasuke is going to the academy we should go. Izumi said.  
I know. Itachi said.  
I m just reminding you. Izumi said.  
. 


	5. DEATH!

Izumi, Itachi I need you right away Fugaku said.  
Spy at the hokage and that danzo so we know what they are planning, and we have an Uchiha meeting tomorrow at night. Fugaku said.  
Ok But.. Izumi said.  
no excuses Fugaku said.  
Sasuke go to the bathroom and go to sleep Itachi said.  
! -Later~(after Sasuke s academy celebration finished + next day)-  
Itachi-san Is that shisui there near the river?! izumi said.  
yea! Itachi said.  
They both rushed there to see what is happening.  
No way! izumi said.  
Itachi, Izumi! Shisui said.  
what is going on? Itachi said.  
Danzo took my Left eye, he ll plan to take the right eye so Shisui said.  
why..? Izumi cried.  
I tried to stop danzo! And the others! But .. I so please Itachi.. Shisui said.  
Please, Itachi take my right eye and protect the village & the Uchiha name! Shisui said.  
-~Morning~-  
Izumi! Wake up! Itachi said.  
I ll Wake up later I am tired. Izumi said.  
Ah Itachi went outside and saw Sasuke sitting at the bench.  
He went and sat next to him Dad s always going on about you all the time. Sasuke said.  
Am I Unpleasant Itachi said.  
That s not bad Shinobi usually live as hated people, because they re said to be a problem. Itachi said.  
Such Such a way Sasuke said.  
Hehe, To be top notch, is really something to think about to have strength, means you become isolated, and become arrogant, although at first, you only sought for what you dreamed for Itachi said.  
Well We re just unique siblings, In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together. Itachi said.  
Even If it means hating each other, that s what big brothers means.. Itachi said.  
*SLAM*  
IS ITACHI AND IZUMI HERE? COME OUT WE NEED TO TALK! a random Uchiha man said. 


	6. The Clan & The Mission!

Izumi, Wake up its urgent! Itachi said.  
Okay Okay! Izumi said.  
What is it everyone? Itachi said.  
the Heck now? Izumi said.  
We had Two men and one woman is missing at last night s meeting the man said.  
Why both of you didn t come!? the man said.  
I can understand that both of you occupied with various missions since you two joined the ANBU, your father told us he s looking for you and Izumi However, we have no intent of treating you any differently the man said.  
We understand, We ll be careful from now on Please Leave. Itachi said.  
Yeah, before that we need to ask you one more thing.. the man said.  
It s regarding the suicide by drowning in the nakano river last night of Uchiha Shisui. The man said.  
that s bullshit I am going to sleep. Izumi said.  
the other people that didn t arrive last night is you, Shisui, and Izumi I thought that you considered as shisui s brother and Izumi as his Little Sister the man said.  
I see, we haven t met with him recently.. that is sad to hear. Itachi said.  
So, we police force have decided to investigate this incident fully. The man said.  
INVESTIGATE?! Itachi said.  
The man took out a note from his bag this is shisui s suicide note we already finished the handwriting analysis it s no doubt his writing. The man said.  
If it s suicide, what is left to investigate? Itachi said.  
For those who can use sharingan, it s quite easy to forge one s handwriting the man said.  
it s written on this little piece of paper the following in his suicide note. The man said.  
Written on the paper: I m tired of the duties there is no future for Uchiha and for me I cannot walk out the path any further He was feared as Shisui of the Mirage, and one of the most talented Uchiha he was someone who do any missions for the clan I doubt a man like him would leave something like this behind and die. The man said.  
its not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and their appearances. Itachi said.  
I am going to leave that will for you two take that to the ANBU and request that they investigate as well. The men said.  
Understood. Itachi said.  
THAT S BULLSHIT! Izumi yelling from the bedroom.  
I certainly hope there will be other evidence. We, the police force, have other connections to the ANBU as well.  
If you try to hide anything we ll know right away. The men said.  
And the men is about to leave until why don t you be more direct? Itachi said.  
And the men stopped, turned around, glaring Itachi with their sharingans activated.  
So, you are suspicious of us? Itachi said.  
Yes, brats. The man said.  
If you two betray the clan, you won t go unpunished. The man said.  
Itachi hurt the three men with his powerful taijutsu As I ve said just now don t judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance you assumed that I have patience, the clan, the clan, you all to measure your own capacity and to see the depth of my capacity, and the result you lie beaten here. Itachi said.  
Shisui is told to keep an eye on you within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever what exactly are you thinking!? the man said.  
you hold into organization, your clan, your name these things limit us and limit our capacities.. these things deserve to be shunned it is foolish to fear, what we ve yet to see and know! Itachi said.  
STOP IT ITACHI! Fugaku rushed.  
Tell me why didn t you both came Itachi? Fugaku said.  
In order to reach the height . Itachi said.

..and they began to talk Stop it Itachi! Your Little brother is watching! Izumi rushed outside with her pajamas and slippers.  
Stop it Nii-san! Sasuke yelled.  
Itachi bent down and said: We didn t kill Shisui but the words I have spoken, I am deeply sorry. The three men of the Uchiha Police went and Fugaku asked Itachi to go inside Although Itachi kept glaring at Sasuke and his sharingan comas changed into a form He awakened his mangekyo.  
Then I need to know what mangekyo means and ability too? Even though I got mine just now. Itachi said.  
So Danzo-sama ordered us to izumi said.  
Yeah. Itachi said.  
Its Mangekyo Sharingan in order to retrieve it some of Uchiha clan already have one like Shisui, he uses Kotoamatsukami, but there is different jutsus Like mine, I got Amaterasu, Tskyoumi, Susanoo... you ll know your abilities when you use them later on so what shall we do now..? Izumi said.  
We ll start the mission today at night Itachi said.  
then lets return home... and start or? izumi said.  
We ll start but first let us meet someone. Itachi said.  
? 


	7. Secret Meeting!

-AT THE FOREST-  
Itachi where are you going to? izumi said.  
We are going to meet someone. Itachi said.  
Who? izumi said.  
Your Great-Grandfather Uchiha Madara. Itachi said.  
what? Why? Why him? isn t he dead? izumi said.  
he survived though I am not sure but last time we met he told me. Itachi said.  
there is he. Itachi said.  
hm? What is it? Madara said.  
we ll start now. Itachi said.  
Well, who is she? Madara said.  
Your Great-Grand-Daughter..? Itachi said.  
We ll start the Massacre right now but don t touch this boy called Sasuke. Itachi said.  
Itachi pulled out a photo of Sasuke to show Madara.  
fine. Madara said. 


	8. Start the Uchiha Massacre!

Izumi and Itachi starting to prepare, they wore ANBU clothes and their armor As they started the massacre Itachi I ll go to the other side izumi said.  
I ll come early so Madara wont betray us. Izumi said.  
Ok.. Itachi said.  
They began the Uchiha Massacre.  
*Madara took the Police Force.  
*Izumi took the right side of the place.  
*Itachi took the left side of the place and his family.  
~~~~~~~AFTER THE MASSACRE~~~~~~~~~~~ They arrived with blood tears and a sad face except Madara who wears a mask and have no feeling he went away silently.  
They returned to danzo and told him that they slaughtered him, Danzo ordered them to spy on the akatsuki organization, they were mentioned as S-ranked missing nin, but before that, Itachi begged to the third hokage that Sasuke will never learn the truth and protect him from danzo.

-LATER~~ They went to the akatsuki organization, their leader Pain welcomed us, and the others Sasori, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame. Pain said that Itachi will be with orochimaru for a short time because they ll join new members soon.  
But later on they found out orochimaru joined the akatsuki because Itachi, he couldn t capture Itachi, all he wanted is the sharingan powers, he stole the akatsuki ring but izumi said she ll return the ring and replace it with another No, Izumi, the ring that orochimaru took is a fake one pain said.  
Ok Leader, can I ask you something.. izumi said.  
? I want to take orochimaru place instead. Izumi said.  
sure pain accepted. 


End file.
